Angin Malam
by nawrr
Summary: "Hyung nggak kedinginan?" / "Kenapa nggak kamu cegah Jongin tadi." /  "Jangan nangis... Nanti manisnya hilang..." /  "Aku kira kamu tulus-" / "I was so lucky to have you, to be your love." / Ketika Luhan membiarkan dirinya menangis untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena Sehun, dan mencoba untuk membiarkan angin malam membawa perasaannya pergi. [Hunhan, slight Sekai]


**disc:** Karakternya bukan punya saya (sayangnya), tapi other than that everything's mine.

* * *

**Angin Malam**

By: _nawrr_

Pair: _Sehun/Luhan (Hunhan) slight Sehun/Kai (Sekai)_

Genre: _hurt/comfort & angst_

_Length: 1.028 words / drabble? one shot?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Malam itu, Luhan berjalan-jalan di taman bermain kompleknya. Hawanya sangat dingin dan Luhan hanya mengenakan kaus lengan panjang yang lumayan tipis dan celana selutut, namun ia biarkan angin malam menerpa halus kulitnya. Ia menghampiri sepasang ayunan besi dan duduk di salah satunya, berayun kecil, berusaha tidak memikirkan apapun yang terjadi hari ini. Pikirannya terasa kosong saat kulitnya menyentuh besi dingin.

Bzzt.. Bzzt.. Sebuah sms masuk ke handphonenya.

FROM: Sehun

"Hyung, please maafin aku. Sumpah aku minta maaf banget atas kejadian hari ini."

Bibir Luhan membentuk cibiran samar. Mana ada orang yang minta dimaafkan tapi kalau minta maaf hanya lewat sms? Pendek banget, pula! Apalagi salahnya sangat besar. Luhan hampir saja melempar handphonenya bila ia tak ingat bahwa itu miliknya, bukan milik Sehun. Ia abaikan sms itu. Ia sedang malas berdebat, terutama dengan Sehun. Lagipula ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat kejadian sore tadi di lapangan basket. Sudah cukup ia sakit hati, tidak perlu ditambah dengan memikirkannya. Biarpun ia tahu, bukan hanya dia yang sekarang sedang sakit hati. Ada satu lagi, si laki-laki manis bermata lebar dengan senyum malu-malunya itu.

"Hyung? Lulu-hyung!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Secara naluriah, Luhan berhenti berayun kecil, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama Lulu. Sayangnya, dia orang terakhir yang ingin Luhan temui sekarang.

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekatinya. Luhan terdiam kaku, menanti apa yang akan mendatanginya. "Luhan-hyung," panggil Sehun dengan nafas terputus-putus, "hyung ngga kedinginan?"

"Nih, pake jaketku." Sehun melepas jaket hitamnya dan memakaikannya ke bahu Luhan. Rasa nyeri menyelinap ke dalam hatinya. Dulu itu jaket favorite Luhan, yang pernah menyelamatkannya dari flu karena kehujanan, yang pernah dipakainya ketika seragamnya kotor tersiram cat, yang sering disampirkan Sehun ke bahunya. Semuanya, semua memori itu, terasa sangat mentah di pikirannya, seperti baru saja terjadi.

Terlepas dari rasa sakitnya, Luhan tidak melepas atau mengelak ketika Sehun memakaikan jaket itu kepadanya. "Hyung… Aku mau minta maaf.." kata Sehun perlahan. "Kamu kira maaf itu cukup apa." Sela Luhan dengan pedas. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Sejak kapan Luhan menjadi kasar seperti ini?

"Hyung, aku mau minta maaf. Aku nggak seharusnya ngebiarin Jongin-hyung mempermaluin kamu, dan aku nggak seharusnya selingkuh. Aku tau maaf itu nggak cukup, tapi untuk sekarang, hanya itu yang bisa aku kasih.." jawab Sehun yang terdengar putus asa namun bersungguh-sungguh.

Suara Luhan bergetar ketika ia menjawab. "Kenapa baru sekarang nyeselnya. Kenapa nggak kamu cegah Jongin tadi. Kamu memang nggak seharusnya ngebiarin Jongin dateng , dan kamu memang nggak seharusnya selingkuh." Emosi Luhan tersulut ketika ia mengingat apa yang barusan Sehun katakan. "Mau kamu apa sih. Kamu sadar nggak, dengan kejadian hari ini udah dua orang yang kamu sakiti. Salah satu dari mereka sama sekali nggak berhak untuk disakiti." Cecar Luhan dengan jahat. Suaranya dipenuhi amarah dan nadanya setajam pisau.

Segera setelah Luhan diam, rasa nyeri di hatinya makin menjadi-jadi. Tangannya mencengkeram ayunan dengan erat. Luhan mencoba keras agar tidak ada air mata yang mengalir dan mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Selama beberapa saat, hanya keheningan, hembusan angin, dan suara nafas yang menemani mereka berdua.

Perlahan-lahan cengkeraman Luhan pada ayunannya mengendur. Tangannya turun ke pangkuannnya. Tak peduli betapapun kerasnya ia mencoba agar tidak ada air mata yang keluar, pada akhirnya air mata tersebut tetap jatuh.

"Lu? Hyung? Hyung gapapa?" tanya Sehun khawatir sambil menyentuh bahu Luhan. Secara otomatis bahunya menegang, membuat Sehun yang kaget langsung menarik tangannya. "Aku gapapa." Suara Luhan menghilang menjadi sebuah bisikan. Pandangannya mengabur seiring dengan bergulirnya tetes air matanya yang pertama. Pada akhirnya, benteng pertahanan Luhan yang terakhir rubuh dan air matanya mengalir deras tanpa suara. Dan saat itu juga, topeng Luhan terlepas.

"Kenapa, Hun? Kenapa harus selingkuh? Aku tau aku banyak salah, aku tau aku sering ngebuat kamu kesel. Tapi apa selingkuh jalan keluarnya? Aku kira kalau kamu nggak suka kamu akan ngomong sama aku. I really thought you're better than that." Kata Luhan terbata-bata, berusaha mengatasi sesenggukannya dan menstabilkan nafasnya.

Air matanya semakin deras mengalir, kian tak terbendung. Tangannya mencengkeram celananya. Biarpun begitu, tak ada suara yang terdengar dari bibirnya. Hanya sesekali terdengar helaan nafas yang bergetar. Tanpa ia sadari, Sehun telah beranjak dari ayunannya dan berlutut di depannya.

"Lulu-ku sayang," panggilnya lembut sambil mengangkat dagu Luhan, "jangan nangis… Nanti manisnya hilang…" Tangan Sehun bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di wajah Luhan. Ia bersiap untuk menepis tangannya namun setelah dipikir-pikir, apa salahnya membiarkan Sehun melakukan satu hal manis untuknya, bukan untuk Jongin? Biarpun Luhan sadar, Sehun mungkin melakukan ini hanya agar ia memaafkannya.

Luhan sudah tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk percaya pada Sehun. "Hyung.. Aku nyesel ngelakuin hal-hal yang kulakuin ke kamu… Aku janji ga akan ngebuat kamu marah dan ngambek lagi.." kata Sehun lembut. "Aku nggak marah. Apalagi ngambek." Jawab Luhan. "Hah? Serius? Kamu punya segala hak untuk marah sama aku, nggak apa-apa.."

Luhan menggeleng. "Marah sama ngambek itu buat anak kecil. Aku kecewa." Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. "Kamu kecewa sama aku?" tanyanya. _Ya, menurutmu?! _Batin Luhan kesal. "Aku kecewa bahwa aku dan Kyungsoo yang dianggap lemah. Ternyata kita semenyedihkan itu ya? Membiarkan perasaan kita dimainin. Sedih. Padahal aku kira kamu tulus sayangnya sama aku, dan Jongin tulus sayangnya ke Kyungsoo."

Perlahan-lahan, lagu What Is Love melantun dari bibir Luhan yang bergetar. Sebuah senyum kecil terulas. Ia melirik Sehun. Ia kira Sehun ingat lagu kenangan mereka berdua. Dan ternyata, Sehun lupa. Ekspresinya bingung dan terlihat seakan ia berjuang mengingat sesuatu. Diam-diam, Luhan memantapkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang ia kira tak akan ia ucapkan.

"Everything's in slow motion when I'm with you, but I didn't realize the world isn't slowing down. Kamu sudah aku maafkan. Aku rela kok kalau kamu akhirnya nanti sama Jongin. Jangan lupa minta maaf sama Kyungsoo ya? Dia tidak berhak kamu sakiti lagi hatinya. I was so lucky to have you, to be your love. I thought that we would last forever, but I guess not. Terima kasih ya sudah pernah menjadi pelangiku, secara harfiah dan secara kiasan. Thank you for everything. I'll try to let go because maybe, it's time."

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Luhan beranjak dari ayunannya. Jaket Sehun ia lepas dan ia pakaikan di bahu Sehun. Luhan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Membiarkan dinginnya malam mengelus lembut kulitnya. Sebutir air mata meluncur turun dan seberkas nyeri terasa, namun Luhan berusaha mengabaikannya.

* * *

_A/N: So, HELLO! Ini fic pertamaku, the first fic I've ever written hehe. Ini aslinya terinspirasi dari kisah asliku (sorry curcol dulu) terus setelah dipikir-pikir bisa juga dijadiin fic HAHA (iya dasar aku orangnya emang gacin-an) (biarin). Maaf kalo author's notenya lebih panjang dari ficnya huhuhu._

_Menurutku yang paling cocok buat gini tuh Hunhan sama dikit Kaisoo nyempil. Soalnya ceritanya Sekai-nya itu selingkuh gitu, terus jadilah Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tersakiti (aku ngebayanginnya si Kyungsoo sang coldcitynamja akhirnya menangis depan umum saking sakitnya) (tau sendiri kan juteknya Kyungsoo gimana) (Kyungsoo stan jangan bash aku ya). _

_Aslinya aku pingin pake Sulay otp favoriteku tapi aku males banget ngebuat Yixing yang tersakiti soalnya menurutku dia cocokan jadi yang menyakiti terus si Joonmyeon cocok aja jadi yang tersakiti, terus kalo ngebuat Yixing yang menyakiti aku susah ngebuat percakapannya soalnya Yixing itu polos banget duh uri unicorn kesayangan jadi aku ngebayanginnya entar Joonmyeon udah keren gitu pake bahasa puitis si Yixing tersaruk-saruk mengikuti pembicaraan ugh. Kapan-kapan aku (PASTI) nulis fic Sulay yang angst kaya gini kok. Tapi aku lebih suka Layho hehe. Yah, tunggu aja. _

_ Terus, maaf ya kalo kerasanya kaya ada plot yang bolong (yang tentang kejadian di lapangan basket itu loh). Itu sengaja._

_Read and review pleaseee! Flame gapapa asal jangan bash aja ya hehe. KAMSAHAMNIDA! _

_-nawrr_


End file.
